


Haze

by vanpora



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanpora/pseuds/vanpora
Summary: Solji and Heeyeon share a lazy morning in the shower.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent smut :/
> 
> cross posted on aff

Heeyeon slowly dragged a finger across the slope of her face, the faint rosy tinge of her cheeks making  her heart warm and her lips tug into a smile. She was perfect like this, quiet asleep and mesmerizingly beautiful. She pressed a soft kiss to Solji's forehead and sighed. As much as she didn't want to get up, she had to. The fact Hyojin got up before her said enough. Slowly and as gently as possible, she pried Solji's arms from her waist and slipped out of bed. She was careful not to make much noise as she made her way into the shower and started to run the water.     
  
It was therapeutic, the way the hot water poured over her bare skin and soothed her aching body. As much as she tried, she could never get used to the aches and pains that came from learning the new choreography for their upcoming single. It had strenuous footwork and so much jumping involved she was surprised Hyojin was able to learn it considering her hatred of exercise. She let her eyes slip closed, letting warmth wash over her face and down her chest with a soft sigh. She heard the doorknob turn and quiet footsteps approach. She turned to see a messy head of black hair bent over the bathroom sink and a toothbrush in Solji's hand.    
  
She pushed the shower door aside and poked her head out, "Did you sleep okay?"    
  
Solji rinsed her mouth quickly before replying, "Your snoring kept me awake." Heeyeon scoffed and ducked her head back into the shower. A giggle slipped past her lips as she remembered all the times Solji had nearly fallen asleep during their photo shoots and the way she got embarrassed when the cameras would catch her. Heeyeon always teased her for being such a sloth but less so now, since they had found out what had been causing it this entire time.    
  
Her heart tugged in her chest, causing her to call Solji back into the bathroom. "What is it?" she peered  in, her voice still groggy.    
  
Heeyeon tried to put on her most charming smile, "Shower with me." Solji raised a brow and Heeyeon swore she could see a faint blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Hyojin will be mad if you're late, Heeyeon," she leaned her head against the doorway, a tired smile on her face. Heeyeon stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.   
  
"Please? I'm gonna be busy all day and won't get to see you until tonight. No funny business, I swear."   
  
Solji pursed her lips and eventually gave in. If Heeyeon was anything it was endlessly persistent, especially if it meant getting something out of Solji. Solji let out a laugh at Heeyeon's triumphant smile and slid off her shirt along with the rest of her clothes.    
  
Heeyeon held out her hand to help her in, laughing at Solji's surprised yelp when the hot water hit her skin. She pulled her in for a long kiss, fingers threading into the dark tresses of her hair and smiling. Solji pulled away and swatted at her shoulder, "Hey! You said no funny business."   
  
Heeyeon smiled innocently, "A pretty girl like you in my shower and you expect me to behave? You must not know me." She turned Solji around, her back pressed against her chest, and peppered her neck in kisses. Solji let out a squeal as Heeyeon's arms snaked around her waist and kept her in place.    
  
"Hyojin's gonna be mad if you're late!"   
  
"She can stay mad," Heeyeon whispered as her teeth grazed across the shell of her ear. Solji gave in eventually and Heeyeon took full advantage of her still sleepy disposition. Her lips trailed along her neck, her hands roaming their way up Solji's abdomen and cupping her breasts. Solji let out a deep breath, arching slightly into the palms of her hands. "You like that?" Heeyeon smiled.    
  
Solji hummed as Heeyeon continued her teasing, moving from her breasts to thighs and kissing every inch of bare skin she could. It was body worship at its finest and Heeyeon knew Solji loved it as much as she did. "Beautiful," she whispered into her ear and slid her hands down her sides, one finding its way in between her legs.    
  
She turned her around to face her, Solji's dark eyes meeting hers. Heeyeon brought their lips together as Solji linked her arms around her neck and pulled her in deeper to the kiss. A small whine slipped from her mouth when Heeyeon took her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting gently then soothing over it with her tongue. "Heeyeon," Solji gasped when her fingers skirted dangerously close to her sex. She bit her lip in anticipation.   
  
With her other hand, Heeyeon cupped one of her breasts, taking a nipple in between her fingers and teasing it into hardness. "Heeyeon-ah," Solji moaned louder and Heeyeon couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Solji parted her legs slightly to give her access and, after a quick kiss to Solji's cheek, Heeyeon easily slipped a finger in.    
  
Solji let out a sharp gasp and closed her eyes, her hands gripping onto Heeyeon's shoulders for support. Heeyeon's hand rested on the small of Solji's back as she slipped a second finger in. Solji dug her fingers into her skin, making Heeyeon groan into her ear. "You're so wet," Heeyeon muttered.    
  
"We're in the shower," Solji smiled.   
  
She whimpered as Heeyeon's fingers began to steadily move. "You know what I mean," Heeyeon huffed and picked up the pace. Solji's hips involuntarily grounded down onto her fingers and she couldn't help the soft moans that escaped her lips. Water continued to pour over their bodies, their skin slick as their chests pressed together. Heeyeon rested a hand against the tile wall for support as Solji clung to her.   
  
Heeyeon pulled her in for a kiss, prodding her tongue against Solji's teeth until she let her in. It only turned sloppier the needier Solji became. Heeyeon adjusted her hand slightly, thumb resting on her clit and rubbing slow circles as her fingers pumped into her.    
  
Solji's eyes were shut tight and her moans began to echo off the walls the longer Heeyeon kept it up. Heeyeon loved this, loved being the reason behind those sounds. It didn't take long into their relationship for Heeyeon to realize Solji wasn't just loud in public but also in the bedroom.   
  
Solji rested her forehead against Heeyeon's, moaning and whimpering as Heeyeon began to quickly rub against her clit. "You look cute when you're moaning," Heeyeon smiled. Despite feeling flustered, Solji said nothing, only quick gasps and shaky breaths meeting her ears. Her hips moved against Heeyeon's hand unabashedly, growing desperate for more friction. She was impossibly wet. Heeyeon felt the ache between her legs grow the more she watched Solji become unraveled.    
  
Solji let out a ragged gasp as Heeyeon slipped a third finger in and clutched tighter on to her shoulders. Only a moment later, Heeyeon felt Solji tighten around her fingers followed by a choked moan slipping past Solji's lips. Heeyeon steadied her as she continued to pump her fingers in and out, helping her ride out the last waves of her climax. Solji sagged against Heeyeon and struggled to catch her breath. She rested her head against her shoulder for a moment before lifting it and meeting Heeyeon's eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss, this time slow, sweet and languid.    
  
"I love you," Heeyeon pressed a kiss to her forehead. Solji smiled and pressed one to her lips.    
  
"I love you."   
  
"Hyojin's going to be so mad," Heeyeon closed her eyes with chuckle.   
  
They flew back open when she felt slender fingers trail down her stomach and dip between her legs.    
  
"Hyojin can wait," Solji whispered.   
  



End file.
